


You and Me

by Skittles001



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittles001/pseuds/Skittles001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from Tumblr, <br/>Finn and Archie meet up for a pint in the local, <br/>set after the end of season 2 episode 4. <br/>One-shot<br/>Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years, so any and all advice would be appreciated.

Finn’s and Archie’s friendship, showing how nothing has changed after Archie came out?  
“Alright, Arch?” Finn sat--tobacco in one hand, skin in the other, ready to roll—and nodded in Archie’s direction as he shuffled through the door.   
Archie fixed his glasses and ignored the shoulder he’d just received from Billy on his way in.   
Twat.  
He sat across from Finn, not really paying attention to anything but the music blaring through the speakers overhead.   
“Boys who like girl, who like girls, who dig boys, who dig boys...”  
Fucking Blur. He fiddled with the zip on his jumper and kept his head down. Note to self: I definitely prefer Oasis.  
Finn’s mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out.  
“Sorry?”   
“I said, ‘Do you want a drink?’. You Div.” Finn’s freshly rolled cigarette was tucked behind his ear and his freshly polished pint was in need of replacing.   
“Yeah, sorry Mate. A Lager, if you’re offering. Long as you’re paying. You still owe me for last time”  
“Soz, Dad. Back in a mo.” Finn snorted, turning toward the bar.   
“And change the song, will you?” inn shot Archie a quizzical look, but said nothing, strolled to the jukebox and a minute later Morrissey was blissfully drowning out the other voices circling round his head and the whispers he imagined behind his back.   
Five minutes later, Finn drops the Lager in front of Archie, foam tipping over the edge.  
“Thanks. I needed that.”  
“No problem, mate. What’s up? You look a bit down.”  
“Nothing major, just...ever feel like there’s eyes following you around the room?”  
“Like the Mona Lisa?”  
Archie raised an eyebrow. “That’s a pretty accurate description of it, yeah.”  
“It’s cool and all, but it kind of gave me the creeps.” Finn drew circles in the icy breath fogging up his pint.   
“Oh yeah, I forgot you went to France, right before...” Archie actually kicked himself, hard, and shut up. Not that Finn minds anyone mentioning his Mum, but that was the last holiday trip they took before she skipped town with the guy from work. It was so long ago, it was hard to remember his name sometimes.   
Finn picked up the beer mat closest, and twisted it between his fingers, a small smile slowly forming on his lips.   
Archie clapped him on the back, hard, grabbed his pint while Finn yelled “OI!” and downed it.  
“Whoa, ease up Arch. We’re not in a race, you know?”  
“Drink up, Finn, my boy, and let’s get the fuck out of here.”  
“What’s the rush?”  
Archie’s eyes drifted to the window, where a gang of kids, about thirteen years old, were tossing around a football.  
“I’m really in the mood for a game of footie. You up for it?”  
“Really? We just got here.”  
“It’s been a while, Finn.”   
Finn nodded, understanding in his eyes as he lifted his pint, cheered and guzzled it down.   
“Just us, yeah?”   
“Arch, mate, do we really need anyone else?”


End file.
